Hombre afortunado
by Sculllyga
Summary: Lo mejor de las discusciones es la reconciliacion.


**HOMBRE AFORTUNADO**

Muchas veces me han dicho que soy un tipo con suerte, no pensaba igual, no se puede decir que tengas suerte cuando tus padres fallecieron, te criaron en una reserva, pero al menos despues mi vida tuvo mas sentido se puede decir cuando me converti en el compañero de Flecha verde y pasé a ser Speedy, pienso que cuando comenzaron a ir mejor las cosas fué cuando me uní a los Titans, me sentia realmente comodo alli, con Oliver las cosas a veces eran demasiado tensas entre nosotros...pero los Titans es lo mejor que me ha pasado porque gracias a ellos tengo a mi esposa, Raven, ella es todo lo que una vez imaginé que nunca querría en una chica, pero ahora es todo lo que quiero, quiero protegerla y al mismo tiempo me vuelve loco...me he convertido en el hombre mas celoso sobre la tierra...bueno en realidad el segundo creo yo, Nightwing me gana en esto, pero por poco, sé que está enamorado de ella, ¡¡demonios!! lleva enamorado de ella por años, ¿no puede fijarse en otra mujer? ¿tuvo que enamorarse de la mia? sé que ella me ama, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo de que un dia deje de mirarlo como su mejor amigo y comience a mirarlo como algo mas, odio cada minuto que pasan juntos, odio cada vez que veo como practicamente babea sobre mi mujer, odio como siempre durante las batallas o el entretenamiento siempre encuentra una excusa para tocarla, odio como ella se enfurece conmigo cada vez que entreno con él y lo golpeo bastante mal, tengo que ser sincero, estamos en tablas, a veces pierdo yo, otras él y la mayoria de las veces terminamos tan malheridos que Raven tiene que curarnos, todavia nadie sabe porque llevamos a esos extremos el entrenamiento, pero ahi sacamos todas nuestras frustaciones, yo por lo antes mencionado y él porque tengo lo que él mas quiere.

"Roy, esto no puede seguir así" la miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

"No sé a que te refieres" contesto con medio gruñido.

Raven suspira y se pone a mi lado junto a la cama "sabes que te quiero" la miro .

"Lo sé", contesto sin ninguna duda.

"Porque os haceis tanto daño, sois compañeros"

"Lo sabes bien Raven, no puedo soportarlo"

"No puedo creer que dos personas como vosotros lucheis así por mi culpa" tiene el rostro con una expresion afligida.

"Díselo a él" contesto tan secamente como puedo, aún estoy enfadado, porque para curarlo ha tenido que poner las manos sobre su pecho, y he podido ver como el muy..... disfrutaba de su toque apacible.

"¿Qué he hecho esta vez para que seas tan distante?"

"¡¡Tocarlo!!" de repente estallo en furia "¿no viste su maldita cara?" "casi tiene un orgasmo cuando pusiste tus manos en su pecho para curarlo" la agarro de las muñecas y la tiro hacia mi.

"Roy puedo entender que seas celoso, pero han pasado seis años, te he mostrado que solo quiero estar contigo que él solo es un amigo,pero es mi mejor amigo Roy, y no voy a cambiar eso porque estes celoso o porque él esté..."

"Dilo, enamorado de ti Raven,no entiendo porque te cuesta admitirlo"

"No me cuesta admitirlo, sé bien lo que siente por mi, y si no lo supiese ambos os encargais bastante bien de que sea tan obvio para mi saberlo" su expresion es muy seria, y tiene sus ojos clavados en los siento mal por mi actitud.

"Te amo, perdoname" le digo mientras con el reverso de mi mano acaricio su mejilla, ella se inclina a mi toque.

"Yo tambien te amo arquero idiota " se acerca a mi y me da un casto beso en los labios, me rodea el cuello con sus brazos mientras que se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi, tan solo con ese gesto me empiezo a endurecer, es algo que no puedo controlar, crei que con el paso del tiempo se calmarian las ansias de poseerla y hacerla mia continuamente, pero en vez de mejorar ha empeorado, puede tambien que tenga que ver que con el paso de los años su cuerpo es el de una Diosa, una diosa con un cuerpo para pecar, y yo estoy mas que dispuesto a caer continuamente en él.

Acaricio sus muslos poco a poco mientras la beso, sus labios me vuelven loco, llevo mis manos hasta sus caderas, y la traigo hacia mi para que sienta lo mucho que la deseo, cuando siente lo excitado que estoy, me sonrie con malicia y con su lengua comienza a lamer mis labios, es un juego que me encanta, mientras que ella lame mis labios yo intento atrapar su lengua, es un juego que siempre pierdo porque pierdo mi paciencia en poco tiempo y lo unico que quiero besarla con ferocidad, ella comienza a acaraciar mi pecho desnudo, ya que yo estoy en mis boxers tras haber tenido que ducharme despues de la lucha contra Nightwing, yo comienzo a subir mis manos y rozo sus pechos, haciendo que ella suelte un gemido sobre mis labios. "creo que esto es muy injusto Rae, yo estoy desnudo y tu estas totalmente vestida" me sonrie "y que piensa hacer sobre ese pequeño problema señor Arsenal" le sonrio y con un rapido movimiento la tomo por las caderas levantandola y la tumbo en la cama, yo sobre ella, me separo un poco y la miro, ¡Dios es tan hermosa! su pelo esta esparcido sobre la cama, sus labios estan entreabiertos cogiendo aire por los besos, "espero que no aprecies mucho esta camisa señora Harper" ella abre su boca para protestar pero antes de que pueda hacerlo estoy rasgando su camisa y hundiendome en sus pechos, si tenia alguna amenaza de muerte en sus labios ha sido sustituido por un gemido que es musica para mis oidos, vuelvo a sus labios, y comienzo a desnudarla, en esta parte siempre pierdo la pista del tiempo porque lo proximo que me doy cuenta es que ya estamos desnudos y estoy colocado en su entrada, empujo fuertemente algo que hace que clave sus uñas en mi espalda, y que yo comience a empujar en ella aun con mas fuerza, ella tambien empuja con sus caderas hacia mi, sigo empujando, cuando llevamos asi un tiempo salgo de ella, ella me da un pequeña protesta pero calla cuando la pongo boca abajo, comienzo besando su cuello y vuelvo a introducirme en ella, me encanta esta postura, la tomo por las caderas y empujo en ella, acaricio su espalda, me inclino un poco mas acaricio tambien sus pechos, ella está apunto de llegar al orgasmo puedo notarlo, me pongo recto y empujo mas fuerte, de pronto su orgasmo le golpea y yo sigo tras ella. Terminamos al mismo tiempo, me salgo de ella, me tumbo y la abrazo para dormir.

De repente ella se levanta y protesto, "¿donde crees que vas?" me sonrie mientras me besa, "bien señor Harper, voy a prepar el baño para ducharnos y mientras TU cambiaras las sabanas" me quejo, "vamos a dormir porfavor solo quiero dormir abrazado a ti" se levanta y pone sus manos en sus caderas, "eso es porque el punto mojado no esta en tu lado de la cama" me siento en la cama "¿por qué tengo que cambiarlas yo? ha sido obra de ambos" alejandose al baño me dice "es tu semen quien las ha mojado asi que eres tu quien las cambia, apresurate te espero en el baño" uffff me levanto y comienzo a cambiarlas rapidamente porque se que en el baño me esperan mas juegos.

Creo haberlo dicho antes pero estoy totalmente enamorado de mi mujer, y soy un hombre afortunado.


End file.
